SUMMARY The current rapid pace of scientific discovery in cancer research, particularly in the areas of cancer genetics, tumor biology, immunology and tumor microenvironment, offers unprecedented opportunities for rapid clinical application of basic scientific findings. This progress will be optimized by providing rigorous basic and clinical research training to a select group of surgical oncology trainees who are already directed towards academic leadership. The Specific Aim of this program is to provide formal training in scientific thought and technique to this highly select group of individuals. A total of six training slots are competitively awarded to trainees pursuing highly sought-after subspecialty fellowship training in surgical oncology, as well as general surgery residents committed to careers in cancer research. For this renewal application, six ?faculty participating units? will be formed and each is focused on the research training in one malignant disease field. The participating unit is formed by a multidisciplinary group of senior faculty preceptors together with clinical faculty members who will serve as co-mentors for our trainees. This structure is designed to position trainees to engage in ?team science?. In the current era of specialization in highly sophisticated areas of research, the optimal structure for impactful contributions by surgeon scientists is through a team approach. The trainee selection process is an interactive process involving both candidates of trainees and faculty members and will match the most qualified applicants with the most suitable faculty members. Both internal and external candidates are equally considered. Trainees will elect to enter either the Laboratory Research Track or the Clinical Research Track. The training period is uninterrupted by clinical duties and includes formal training in research ethics as well as additional mandatory course work tailored to individual interests and capabilities. The participating units will guide each trainee in their units to form an Individual Advisory Committee, which will meet regularly to critique the trainee's research, monitor their long-term progress towards an independent investigative career, and aid in the selection of appropriate course work. In addition, training in the basic science research, leadership, and grant writing will be required. The program has achieved outstanding success in the recruitment of underrepresented minorities, owing to outstanding role models and broad representation of women and minorities among our clinical trainees, as well as additional strategies outlined in this proposal. Moreover, a formal evaluation of faculty and the program by trainees is implemented. Thus, in the renewal application, the program is further strengthened to nourish a highly selected group of academic surgical oncologists who will develop original and significant research programs and provide strong leadership within the cancer research community.